Hands Off!
by Milana Pashmina
Summary: I insert me(Tora) and my Zoids obsessed friend(Okami) into the story. Based on when we play with her models and I break them. Things may be weird in the first chapter because I don't know that much yet about Zoids.
1. Meet The Freaks

Well, this is my first Zoids story! Hope you like and know I don't own Zoids, but don't know who does either.  
  
And things might not be the same(OOC, wrong names)so what? I didn't see that much of new Zoids!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Bit,Leena, and Jamie were all sitting to a not quite peaceful meal when Leena's father ran in, with two fourteen year old girls following behind him.  
  
"Leena, these girls are visiting us. Be nice to them and show them around. Got it?"He said.  
  
Leena, who was sticking Jamie's chopsticks up Bit's nose, nodded. She pulled the chopsticks out of Bit's nose and handed them back to Jamie.  
  
"Hi! I'm Leena, this is Bit, and that's Jamie. Who're you?" Leena introduced herself and the guys.  
  
The girl with the long, dark brown hair in a braid and Chinese eyes said,"I'm Okami."  
  
The girl with shoulder length purple-red hair in two braids and big, blue eyes smiled,"I'm Tora."  
  
Bit looked at them as he rubbed his nose.  
  
"Do you guys like Zoids?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah! I have an Atak Kat(Sp?) and Okami has a Command Wolf," Tora laughed.  
  
"And a word of warning, don't let Tora near your Zoids! She'll break 'em! She breaks mine, she breaks anybody's. The only Zoid she can't make fall apart is her Atak Kat,"Okami whispered.  
  
"Meanie Weanie! It's not like I do it on purpose or anything!" Tora whimpered.  
  
Bit looked up and moved away from the others so sneakily that Leena noticed.  
  
"Where are you going, you?" Leena asked.  
  
"N-no where," Bit answered, for fear of having something else stuck up his nose.  
  
Everyone's attenton turned to Bit. They all circled around him. When they finally back up, Tora was long gone.  
  
"Hey, where did Tora go?" Okami worried.  
  
"She'd had better not have gone to the Zoid hanger," Leena growled.  
  
"Oh, I hope she doesn't touch Liger Zero," Bit worried.  
  
"Think of the repairs!"Jamie cried.  
  
Brad suddenly ran in all out of breath.  
  
"There's some girl out there touching all our Zoids!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Done. 


	2. Higher Than Harry's Ego

Well, I am finally uploading another chapter for my zoids ficcie. Like I said, It might not be all correct but, I'll get it as close as possible.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Lina,Bit, Jamie, and Brad(was it Brad or Harry? It's Brad now any way)all rushed at top speed to the Zoids hanger. Okami followed as best she could. When they arrived, they found Tora acting like an idiot.  
  
"La-la-la-lalalala.Doop, oops. Tee-hee-hee. Oops,"Tora sang, saying 'oops' every time she broke a part off of a Zoid. She would just laugh and dance away.  
  
"AAAhhhhh! I'm gonna get that girl,"Bit yelled upon seeing his Liger Zero missing a paw and laying on his side with a few other pieces laying around.  
  
Lina just growled threats when she saw Gunsniper missing her 'ears.' Tora was making her way to the other Zoids, but Okami tackled her before any other damage could be done. Okami pulled Tora by the shirt collar to Bit and co. while she pulled out a wrench from her belt. Okami walked to where the unfourtunate Zoids lay. She began to piece them back together with surprising speed considering she had never seen any of these Zoids before.  
  
"This goes here, and that goes there-no wait that must go *here* and if I put that there then this will fit here and thus, I'm done!" Okami muttered as she finished both Zoids, looking proud.  
  
"*Thus*?"Brad sceptically questioned.  
  
"Yeah. She sounds like Doc,"Jamie said.   
  
"Hey,where did the brat go now?" Lina worriedly questioned.  
  
Everyone simutanously gasped and ran off to find her. Brad found her outside polishing her red Atak Kat with some blue liquid that smelled bad. Brad sighed with relief and called the others. As she climbed around the Zoid, her eyes began to glaze over and her speech became slurred. After she had finished, Tora jumped down and stumbled over to Okami.  
  
"Shee, I cun doo sumfin wiff a Soid wiffowt kiwwin' igh,"Tora loudly laughed.  
  
Okami became suspicous and grabbed the nearly empty bottle.  
  
"WINDEX?!?" Okami yelled incredibly loud. "Where the heck did you get this crap?"   
  
"Fum Uth,"Tora dizzily mumbled.  
  
"Oh my God. You IDIOT! I thought I banned you from this stuff and now you're higher than Harry's ego!"Okami exploded.  
  
"Ooo's 'arry?" Tora wondered.  
  
"Never mind him,"Lina said.   
  
"Do you have a bed so she can go to sleep until she's normal again?" Okami asked.  
  
"Yes, follow me,"said Jamie.  
  
"I cun j'st piktr 'im drezd 'ike a maaaiiid," Tora giggled.  
  
Okami slapped her and told her to be quiet.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Yeah I know it is short but Guess what? I don't care! And I have to look up more about Zoids with Lina and them. I only know Chaotic Century 


End file.
